ETVKPS
El TV Kadsre Preschool (ETVKPS) is the name of El TV Kadsre's commercial-free preschool channel, broadcasting shows between the hours of 6 am and 7 pm in each local El Kadsreian market for children 6 and under. From 2011-2018, ETVKPS shared the same bandwidth as El TV Kadsre 4 which broadcasted outside ETVKPS' scheduled hours and supplemented the flagship El TV Kadsre channel with extra adult-oriented programming. Since February 2, 2018, it has been a 24-hour operation The name is used to brand the free-to-air domestic El Kadsreian channel. The channel was first launched on 11th February 2011. History The ETVKPS channel launched on 11 February 2011. The domestic ETVKPS channel broadcasts from 6:00 a.m. to 7:00 pm each day previously as a result of the channel sharing bandwidth with the channel El TV Kadsre 4 on the Freeview platform, this obligation has ceased. The station was joined in March 2013 by an audio counterpart, ETVKPS Radio, which broadcast for three hours each day on the radio station El TV Kadsre Radio 22, this obligation has ceased. A magazine called ETVKPS Weekly was first published in 2016. On December 5, 2017, ETVKPS stopped using kaleidoscope promos. Like it's sister channel ETVKK, box promos serve as their replacement. Current programs ETVKPS offers a mix of mostly EK-produced and international entertainment and an educational output designed to encourage learning through play. These goals are realised through a range of programmes about simple science, natural history, music and movement, storytelling, make up and make do, puzzle programmes and animation. The channel's schedule is deliberately the same every weekday, with a different schedule at weekends, so that children can know what is on instinctively. The schedule also includes signed programmes, shown in the EK between 14:00 and 17:00 on weekdays and weekends. Segments * Let's Go! – Early morning schedule between 6:00 am and 9:00 am; Includes programmes such as What a Day!, Baby Jake, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Panwapa, Maya the Bee (1975 version), Bing, Teletubbies, Postman Pat, The Furchester Hotel, Hey Duggee, Go Jetters, Kate and Mim-Mim and Justin's House. * Discover and Do – Late morning and early afternoon, weekdays between 9:00 am and 3:00 pm. The strand is aimed at young children who would not be attending school or pre-school. It often contains programmes that give a learning opportunity to viewers, such as Alphablocks, Numberblocks, Teacup Travels, Yakka Dee, Something Special, Baby Looney Tunes, Charlie & Lola, Mr Bloom: Here and There, Pablo and Let's Play. The hour between 12:00 pm and 1:00 pm is branded as Lunch Time and features shows such as I Can Cook and Tinga Tinga Tales. * Big Fun Time – Late afternoon weekdays between 3:00 pm and 6:00 pm. This strand aims at the higher end of its remit, airing programming for children who have recently returned from school. Programs include Kazoops!, Dora the Explorer, Sarah & Duck, Messy Goes to Okido, Ni-Hao Kai Lan, Diplodos, Tree Fu Tom, DuckTales, Anpanman, Rastamouse, My Pet and Me, and Apple Tree House. * Bedtime Hour – The final hour of ETVKPS broadcasting between 6:00 pm and 7:00 pm. The original stranded section of the channel, Bedtime Hour features calm-natured programmes, such as Clangers, 64 Zoo Lane, The Adventures of Abney & Teal ''and ''In the Night Garden... The final programme is always the Bedtime Stories slot and is followed by a final song, "The Time Has Come to Say Goodnight", as transmission closes and promos for shows on the El TV Kadsre networks begin to play. Category:El TV Kadsre Category:El Kadsre Category:TV channels Category:2011 Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:Television channels Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:2010s Category:2011 establishments Category:2010s establishments